All Of Us, Together
by looselyhanging
Summary: Placed right after The Attack, Chase has his moments of breaking down too. Taking responsibility for everything that others have done really messes with a person's head, don't you think? *Oneshot*


**A/N: Just a note, this one shot is loosely based from the song ****_It's Complicated_**** by A Day To Remember. So I recommend giving it a listen! Not required to understand the story though! This takes place right after the episode ****_The Attack_****.**

_This is your fault. This is your fault_.

The voice in Chase's head was relentless.

_Douglas is in the hospital._

_The shapeshifters are on the loose._

_You brought Reese to the penthouse._

_You did this._

_This is your fault._

Chase gripped his hair. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled, falling to his knees.

_Sorry doesn't cut it, fool._

"Chase?" A tentative voice asked from the hyperlift.

Chase looked up to see Bree.

Bree's heart broke from the distraught look on her brother's face.

"I did this." He whispered.

"Chase." Bree sighed, slowly walking toward her brother. "No. It's not your fault. A girl was giving you attention. It feels nice, it makes you blind."

"I'm supposed to be the smartest man in the world!" He yelled. "I'm not supposed to be blind!"

"You're human." Bree said plainly. "Emotions can get in the way of intelligence."

Chase closed his eyes and put his hands over his face, simply shaking his head.

"I'm a genetically engineered super human. This isn't supposed to happen to me. This is supposed to happen to guys like _Kaz_ or _Oliver_. Normal people. We laugh it off, and help them defeat the shape shifters. Because it's what's _supposed_ to happen. Not me." Chase swayed slightly as he spoke, each word spoken less to Bree, and more to the air and to the voice in his head.

"But we can help you fix it! It doesn't matter whose fault it is because its _no one's."_ Bree paused, her eyes turning sharp as she walked over to sit beside her younger brother. "We're an elite force. We help fix mistakes."

"What if Douglas dies because of me?" Chase asked.

"He's not going to die. Mr. Davenport has the best medics looking after him. Besides. What happened to him isn't nearly as bad as the time as when you got zapped by the Incapacitator, or when you used two abilities, _twice_ and put a major strain on your bionics. You pushed through. And Douglas is just as strong. He'll push through too." Bree put her arm around Chase's shoulder.

"I should've known." Chase sighed. "No one's foolish enough to like me."

"Don't say that!" Bree gasped. "Plenty of people _love _you! You're an amazing brother, I couldn't have asked for a better one! The team loves you, our family loves you, everyone at the bionic academy loves you, you don't know what you're talking about." She pulled him closer.

From behind them, there was the _whoosh_ of the Hyperlift.

"How are you doing, bud?" Kaz asked, walking out of the hyperlift with Oliver and Skylar.

Chase suddenly felt the sickening urge to be alone. "Fine." He said, in a voice that didn't quite seem his own.

There was no way he could just leave, his team would follow him wherever he went.

No. Chase needed to..._relinquish control._

He focused on his bionic chip. Spike was an ability. There had to be a manual way to activate the ability, like all his other ones, right?

Anger. It was a surefire way to activate any human's fight or flight response, and that's what Spike was, wasn't he? Basically, at least.

"Chase? Skylar asked you a question. Are you listening?" Bree said.

_No._

_I'm not._

_Why can't they leave me alone? Can't they see I need it right now?_

_Why'd Reese have to trick me?_

_Why does this always happen?_

_Danielle. Reese. Sebastian._

_WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME?!_

Chase felt his head twitch involuntarily.

_There we go._ He sighed as he faded to the back of his own head.

"Chaaaase." Kaz drew out the word in an irritating tone.

"Chase needed a little break from all you blubbering numbskulls." Spike said, standing up menacingly.

"Uh, Chase?" Skylar asked, fear becoming apparent in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I **_SAID_** Chase isn't here right now, cupcake! Do you need me to rip off your ears and clean them for you?" Spike cracked his knuckles and his neck making many unnerving popping sounds.

"That's not Chase. That's Spike." Bree stood up.

Kaz laughed. "Aww, you named it when Chasey gets mad?"

"No." Bree said. "It's one of his bionic abilities. Whenever Chase gets too angry or overwhelmed, his commando app kicks in. It's like an extremely aggressive version of a fight or flight response, except there's no flight." She explained. "Mr. Davenport named him Spike."

"Well how do we shut it off?" Oliver asked frantically backing away.

Bree shook her head. "You can't. You have to let it cool off by itself.

"How long will that take?" Kaz asked.

"Given that Chase activated me himself, I'd say a little while." Spike's low voice growled.

"What? Why would he do that? How did he do that?" Bree asked.

"I already told you why princess. Geez, do none of you here listen?" Spike grumbled. When none of the other team members said anything, Spike continued. "As for how, he let the little things bother him. He focused on angry memories and related them to the present, forcing me to appear. It's really not that complicated."

"You're the smartest man in the world, so it's not complicated for _you._" Oliver complained.

"Actually, Chase is the smartest man in the world, scrawny. I'm an ability so I can't access his super intelligence." Spike rolled his eyes. "I honestly have no idea how you all save Centium City all the time if you guys are this incompetent." Spike stomped out of mission command, into the hyperlift and out of sight.

"We have to stop him before he causes any damage to the penthouse!" Bree exclaimed to her companions.

"Oh come on. It's Chase's body. How much damage could Spike really do?" Kaz joked.

"You have no idea. About four years ago, at Christmas, Mr. Davenport gave Adam boxing gloves and he immediately started punching Chase. It turned him into Spike and he tore apart the lab in a matter of minutes." Bree shivered.

"Yeah, we should probably go stop him then!" Skylar exclaimed, and the quartet ran to the hyperlift.

They emerged in the living room, and Spike had, surprisingly, not done any damage. Instead, they saw him on the terrace, quietly overlooking the city. The occasional gusts of wind blew through, and ruffled Spike's hair. For an unsuspected monster, he looked almost...

Peaceful.

"Give me a second, guys." Bree said to the team as she walked toward the terrace door.

"I thought he was dangerous?" Skylar questioned.

"He is...just..." Bree trailed off, not knowing the explanation for her mind. "Watch my back, okay?"

Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar nodded.

"We'll be here if anything happens." Oliver said.

Bree gave them a small smile as she walked to the terrace entrance.

"Spike?" She asked, opening the door. As she stepped into the early evening air, the chill nipped at her arms, and she shivered slightly, longing to be back into the warm penthouse.

"If you're cold, go back inside." Spike said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." Bree breathed a laugh, walking over to join the app, noticing he was shaking ever so slightly.

Spike shook his head. "I'm tougher then some stupid wind."

Bree rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

"Are you afraid of me?" Spike asked suddenly.

Bree hesitated. "No." She said after a moment.

She noticed Spike's posture relax. "You're lying."

_"How did he_ _know?_" Bree thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Not right now at least. You don't need your friends to watch your back." Spike said.

Maybe Spike was smarter then they all let on.

Bree waved Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver away. "Happy?" She asked.

"I don't care." Spike huffed.

"Can you talk to Chase?" Bree asked.

"Can _I?_" Spike asked. "No...Well, I have once."

"What did you talk about?" Bree asked.

Spike fell silent and didn't respond.

"Spike?" She pressed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Spike turned his head away from her.

Bree sensed the growing hostility and dropped it.

There were suddenly a few clicks and beeps and a sound of deactivation.

"Chase?" Bree asked.

"I'm sorry." Chase sighed.

"What are you sorry for?" Bree asked in bewilderment.

"For...everything. For Sebastian. For Reese. For Marcus. For...Spike." Chase blinked heavily.

Bree couldn't help it. She broke into fits of laughter. "Oh Chasey." She used the pet name that Chase hated so much. "You really think their actions are your fault?"

Chase looked up at his older sister. "I was the one who trusted them."

She shook her head. "We all did. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything." She pulled him into her arms and he didn't protest and pull away like he usually did.

"We'll fix it." He whispered.

"Yes. All of us together." Bree said.

"We're here for you, Chase." Oliver said, walking out on to the terrace, Kaz and Skylar in his trail.

The team formed a large embrace.

"All of us together." Chase smiled.

**A/N: And there we go! My first published one shot. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! I don't know about you guys, but I feel like Bree and Chase's brother-sister relationship wasn't really emphasized as much as it could've been in the show, and Chase is kind of always a strong character but I imagine him having his little "episodes" where he breaks down too.**


End file.
